Beautiful
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: She needed him to tell her that she was beautiful like he always did. Set after Crows Feet. [GRILLOWS]


**Beautiful**

**Disclaimer: I own nadda!**

**Rating: MATURE. STRONG TEEN. THAT WAS YOUR WARNING…**

**Summary: She needed him to tell her that she was beautiful like he always did. Set after Crows Feet.**

* * *

Catherine looked straight ahead in her Denali. The 'doctors' words were playing over and over in her head. She had glanced in the rearview mirror for the thousandth time.

She gripped the steering wheel. She closed her eyes at a stop light and thought of his words. How he called her beautiful or whispered how beautiful she was when they made love. Lots of guys told her she was beautiful, but never like he did.

She needed him right now. She needed him to tell her that she was beautiful. Sure it sounded selfish and self-centered, but it was the only thing that kept her from going crazy. She was aging, she knew that, but she wanted to be beautiful like almost every woman her age.

Of course she wasn't going to go and drink her own urine or buy $300 bottles of formulas to get rid of wrinkles when all it is, is some body lotion.

She did dye her hair blonde to kick herself back a couple of years, and it worked. She also used Olay cosmetics to treat her skin right. It wasn't anywhere close to what the type of women that went to that 'spa' were like. Needles in to face, lasers and surgeries weren't exactly her things.

She pulled into the parking lot, not caring if her truck was in the lines or not. The clicks of her heels moved everyone out of her way. She stopped at his offices, knowing he would be there.

She shut the door behind her.

"Cath, what's wrong?" Gil asked. They meet halfway to his desk.

"Gil…" his hands cupped her face, "I need you to tell me that I'm beautiful."

The tears quickly ran down her cheeks.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I know it sounds selfish and self-centered, but I just need you to tell me."

"Catherine you're beautiful and you know it. What happened? What go you so upset baby?" he asked.

"My stupid case and that guy. His words are glued to my mind." She sniffed. "I looked in the mirror and I just wonder…"

Gil smiled, "Cath, you don't have to wonder. You're the most beautiful woman that has ever graced this earth. All those other men are idiots for letting you go and I can't believe that I have you. That I can hold you, kiss you, make love to you. I love you."

"Would you love me if I wasn't beautiful or I had crows feet and wrinkles?"

Gil laughed, "I'd love you if you wore a bag over your head. You'd make that bag look beautiful."

Catherine smiled and rested her hands on his wrist, "I love you too Gil."

Gil pressed his lips against hers and they shared a soft kiss.

"You are so beautiful Catherine," he whispered on her lips, "I want to show you how beautiful you are and show you how much I love you."

"Shift is almost over. Let's get some breakfast and go home," Catherine said smiling.

"Unless I can get an order of Catherine for breakfast, I want to go home." Gil kissed her neck.

"I feel beautiful already Gil."

"Baby, you are." Gil looked into her eyes again. "And you have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you Gil. You are beautiful too and I love you so much."

"Thank you. Come on lets go home." Catherine wiped her face off and let Gil's arm slip around her waist.

---

Catherine kissed Gil passionately. She felt his hands push her blazer off her shoulders. She shrugged and helped him, letting it fall to the ground. Gil's hands worked the buttons of her shirt quickly. Catherine moaned as his lips meet her heated skin.

Soon she stood before in her black underwear set. Gil looked into Catherine's eyes and then turned her around so that she stared back at her own reflection in the full-length mirror hanging on their bathroom door.

Gil's hands rested on her hips. Catherine laid her head back on his shoulder and looked at her self.

"Look at you," Gil whispered into her ear, "Tell me that's not beautiful."

Catherine placed her hand over Gil's. His hands moved to her shoulders. He kissed her left shoulder before slowly sliding down her bra strap. He did the same to her right shoulder. Catherine watched his hands disappear behind her back and unclip her bra. Catherine slid it down her arms and let it meet the rest of her clothes.

"Gorgeous," Gil whispered, kissing her neck.

Catherine starred at her body like a girl hitting puberty. From the tips of her red shiny toenails to the on stray hair that stoof on her head. She loved how Gil knew every curve, every mark of her body. She closed her eyes as his hands traveled down her sides.

"Open your eyes," Gil said as he hooked his fingers onto the sides of her panties. She watched as he slowly slid them down her legs, "You are just perfect," he said kissing her neck again.

Catherine turned around in his arms and pressed her lips against his. She moaned as his tongue caressed hers. His hands slid down her naked back.

"I think you're a little overdressed handsome," Catherine said on his lips.

"You can solve that problem," Gil replied.

"I plan too."

* * *

**A/N: Gotta leave some for the imagination, as Elena says. (he he). But I'm only 15… what can a girl do? Hope you guys like it. Catherine/Marg IS beautiful! Please R&R!**


End file.
